User talk:Piglet98/Archive1
Files Please remember that this wiki uses the original Japanese names, so files need to follow that rule, too. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Do not upload poor quality images. You can easily take HQ screenshots of any Inazuma episode, please stop uploading such low quality ones. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::This is going to be your last warning before a one-day ban. Name your files properly and do not upload poor quality images if HQ versions are possible. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I am not mad. The issue is that you uploaded images without giving them proper names, which makes it difficult to look them up later when they might be needed. You used the dub names (Mark, Shawn, etc.), but this wiki uses the original Japanese names, please keep this in mind next time you upload something. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I will let you know. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture :D Hey Piglet ! If you want to post a picture, you can do it now. The users don't post pictures xD So, feel free to post your picture and hope you'll get a chance to post yours ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 17:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thx~ hi piglet,how r u? thx 4 today's chat. it was really nice. so hope to be friends & chat again. i'll be in the chat evry thursday, so hope to see u there evry thursday. thx again. 05:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 ur comment. =). cya as soon as i can. 11:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) It's kk its kk piglet. i'm busy too with the school. maybe a nother time.=) as u said this will work some how. XshuuX 15:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Senpai THANKSSSSS, it really means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you (Crying Happy) :3 B.N.N (talk) 12:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Especially the 'senpai' part!!! XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Piglet98 for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for wishing thanks u are the third person to wish me senpai and i mean between u and my family u r 3rd 20:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Shadix7890 v2 (talk) Its Ok~ hey, am fine thx u. its kk. CYA in the chat soon. XshuuX 11:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ happy birthday piglet, i wish 4 u a nice day.CYA in the chat. XshuuX 06:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Np~ ur welcome in any time. =) XshuuX 07:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! hi im at my cousins house so i just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY im so glad i didnt forget im sorry if im late. Happy Birthday Heya! I just saw it's your birthday! Happy Birthday, have a nice day! FubukiKazemaru (talk) 13:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC)